1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive IC (Integrated Circuit) and a display device having the same, and more particularly to a drive IC having an electrically improved reliability and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic instruments, for example, such as a mobile communication terminal, a digital camera, a notebook computer, etc., include an image display device so as to display an image. As an image display device, a flat panel display device, representatively such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device, is mainly used.
The LCD device, generally, includes a drive IC mounted on an LCD panel thereof. Particularly, a mobile communication terminal needs an LCD device having low power consumption and slim-type small size.
The LCD device having the slim-type small size is driven by means of a drive IC so-called one chip IC. In recent, an LCD device to which a COG (Chip On Glass) manner is applied is broadly used. The COG manner is a method that a drive IC is directly mounted on an LCD panel.
In the LCD panel to which the COG manner is applied, an ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film) including a resin with a conductive ball is positioned on a plurality of electrode pads formed on the LCD panel and the drive IC is compressed with the electrode pads. A plurality of bumps disposed under the drive IC is electrically connected to the electrode pads through the conductive ball.
The ACF is outwardly extruded from the drive IC due to compression of the drive IC while the drive IC is mounted on the LCD panel. However, the conductive ball is moved to an outside of the drive IC with the resin and stacked up on a peripheral area of the bumps by colliding with bumps.
As a result, the bumps on which the conductive ball is stacked up may be electrically shorted to adjacent bumps. Also, since an adhesive force between the bumps and the conductive ball is deteriorated, an electrical connection between the drive IC and the electric pads may be opened.